Esclavo de amor
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: la familia de lee esta en una epoca de mala cocecha, y la unica solucion... es vendiendose a un aristocrata! gaalee atencion: violacion


Hello! Aquí me presento con un nuevo fic! Es GaaLee i quizás otras parejas, i como deje dicho en mi profile no creo seguir el orfanato para quienes lo leían u.u disculpen pero es así.

Este fic se me ocurrió en la clase de historia jeje, estábamos viendo Atenas y la época cuando los mas pobres (no esclavos) se quedaban sin comida, por la mala cosecha y tenían que trabajar para los aristócratas. El profe ahí explicando y yo pensando en GaaLee xD

Diclaimer: gaara, lee, naru, yo, Sakura, Neji y los demás son todos de kishimoto… bueno yo no solo ellos =D

-cuando hablan los personajes-

-EN MAYUSCULA si gritan o algo así-

Es todo hablado y pensado en primera personas por Lee. Es GaaLee ósea gaara seme, no me gusta mucho lee de seme jeje

_Capitulo 1_

**Siglo VII A.c. Atenas**

Este año los Arcantes eran, nuevamente, 9 tarados, según Gai-sensei. El dice que el encargado principal fue alguna ves su rival. Por supuesto que le creo, pero es difícil hacerlo, ya que siendo nosotros de una población considerada inferior, y el un Aristócrata, es difícil de creer, que fue alguna ves compañero o rival de mi sensei. De todos modos se que nunca le mentiría a su subordinado.

Yo vivo con el, como si fuera mi padre. También vivimos con una chica, que para mi es como mi hermana. Su nombre en TenTen, tiene dos años mas que yo, y siempre me da buenos consejos. Somos una familia feliz, a pesar de no tener muchos lujos.

Mi nombre es Rock Lee y tengo dieciséis años. También tengo una novia, su nombre es Haruno Sakura. Tiene un año menos que yo; anteriormente ella estaba con Naruto, otro amigo Mio. Pero por lo que me dijo, nunca gusto de el, solo estuvo con el por que no quería lastimarlo.

En estos momentos, es una época de mala cosecha, y no tenemos lo suficiente para conseguir comida de todos los días. Yo, la verdad, no se que hacer; no quiero que ni TenTen ni Gai-sensei estén desnutridos…

-Lee, es hora de comer – dijo mi sensei adentrándose a mi habitación

-no tengo habré, coman ustedes…

-lee… por que no tengamos mucha comida, no significa que no debas comer, nos alcanza para todo el día de hoy, y además hace días que vienes comiendo muy poco o por así decirlo, nada.

-bueno guarden la comida para otro día…

-no lo Hare lee ven a comer- dijo con determinación

-que no tengo habré Gai-sensei!- dije mirando para otro lado. Si seguía mirando los ojos de mi sensei, de seguro acabaría abajo y comiendo

-Lee… u.u

-¡GAI!!!- se escuchaban los gritos de la morocha desde otra habitación

-que sucede TenTen?

- es el vecino, quiere hablar contigo…-dijo ella mirándolo, como si estuviera echándolo para que vaya a ver, y quedarse a solas conmigo. Gai-sensei bajo a ver a nuestros vecinos, los Hyuuga.

-Lee, Lee, Lee!!!! Tengo que contarte algo que me paso recién!

-que fue TenTen?- amo la actitud de TenTen, parece que siempre esta bien a pesar de la situación

-Neji!!!! Nuestro vecino!!! Es hermoso!

-Neji? Pero si tenemos una vecina de nuestra edad o… te gusta el padre??? O.o

-noo! Es que no entiendes! El es--- TenTen no pudo terminar ya que Gai-sensei entro a mi cuarto con mas personas

-Lee, conoce a nuestro nuevo vecino, Neji Hyuuga

-owo?

-Neji es el primo de Hinata, ella se fue a donde los padres de Neji, que están en otra polis; Tebas y Neji vino a vivir aquí, o hasta que vuelva Hinata, es como un intercambio

-Ah!! Entonces Neji es nuestro nuevo vecino- a todo esto TenTen se escondía detrás mío. Estaba avergonzada. Debe de ser por juntarse tanto con Hinata…

-bueno los dejare, tiene su misma edad, lee… luego tenemos que hablar.

-si, Gai-sensei…

-y Neji…- dijo TenTen asomándose un poco- eh -///- te gusta la música?

-no mucho- dijo seriamente Neji

-ah, y, em… como… ehm… te va en el colegio?- TenTen esta muy nerviosa, pobrecita.

-bien

-tu polis es linda?!- pregunto esta vez con un poco mas de coraje

-si, aunque esta me gusta mas…

-enserio?! Quédate! No hay problema, a mi me caes muy bien de primera impresión! Yo como te caigo?!-pregunto esperanzada. A todo esto solo miraba, ni palabra he dicho, no estoy de buen ánimo…

-si, eres agradable, algo loca, o bueno emocionada

-si es que… ehm… bueno es que lee me contó que tiene novia! Y estoy feliz por el! n////n

-o.o pero TenTen tu ya sabi---- no me dejo terminar de hablar ya que me pateo- ah… si mi novia… Sakura -.-U

-ah ¬¬#, y por eso te emocionaste?

-si, pues, es mi hermano debo de estarlo, tu también te emocionarías si Hinata…

-tiene novio?- pregunto Neji sin dejar terminar a TenTen y con mucha impresión

-pues… no que yo sepa… o-o por que?

-solo…-volvió a su pose fría- quería saber

- ah bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-TenTen!-se escucho Gai-sensei entrar otra vez por mi puerta- tienes que ir a bañarte, el agua ya esta, y lee… por favor come algo

-que no tengo hambre!- grite enojado, por alguna razón hoy me siento así…

-bueno… pero cuando la tengas come…

TenTen fue a bañarse, y Gai-sensei fue abajo a seguir hablando con el señor Hyuuga. Neji estaba parado mirándome fijamente

-problemas con la cosecha?-dijo con confianza, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida

-no…bueno… un poco…quiero decir si, pero… muchos, demasiados, pero se que puedo soportar no comer por unos días u.u

De repente mi estomago comenzó a hacer ruidos raros…

-veo que lo soportas… se que hacer pero habrá una dura condición…

-que… que cosa?

-si Gai se vende a un Aristócrata…

-no!! Jamás dejare que el valla para que lo utilicen como un esclavo!

-o puedes vender a tu hermana, es una linda chica, seguro a uno de esos les gusta

-…- lo mire con ojos de "NO" y creo que entendió

-o si no a ti mismo…tienes una buena figura, músculos que seguro le servirás a algunos de los aristócratas

-y…si yo voy con ellos… mi familia tendrá comida?

-si, pero tendrás que pasar mas o menos un año, y luego podrás volver…

-…-yo…. Haría todo por Gai-sensei y TenTen…-lo… lo Hare

-enserio?-dijo impresionado

-si… no hay otra opción, que es lo que tengo que hacer?

-…hmm… mañana, ven a buscarme a mi casa a la una si?

-claro…etto… gracias Neji…^-^

-bien yo me voy, hasta mañana

Me despedí de el y bajo. Creo que Gai-sensei se fue con los Hyuuga porque no subió a hablarme de la comida…

-lee! Donde esta Neji?

-ya se fue, por que tanta emoción?

-ToT! Ufaa…-dijo angustiada- yo quería seguir hablando con el!!!!!

-¿?

-es que el me gusta -////-

-o.o pero acabas de conocerlo…

-pero el es taaaan lindo! Además dice que le agrado ^º^

-también dice algo mas…-dije mirando para arriba

-que, que que??!!! Dime ahora mismo! Al ser tu hermana mayor de lo ordeno!

-dice que eres una linda chica

-enserio?? *-*! No, seguro me mientes…. Te lo dijo?

-si estábamos hablando sobre… algo… y me lo dijo

-de que hablaban?

-de… cosas- no le voy a decir…

-a mi me parece o no quieres decirme ¬¬

-bien… sobre que no tenemos comida…

-ah… y de donde Salí yo? Digo, lo de que soy una linda chica no tiene nada que ver con ese tema

-es que el me decía si uno de la familia se vende a un aristócrata nos iban a dar de comer, y primero dijo que Gai-sensei al ser el mayor, debía hacerlo, pero yo no lo dejaría ir, liego dijo de ti… que eres linda y seguro te aceptan,… y luego…

-no vamos a vendernos a un aristócrata- dijo TenTen interrumpiéndome

-por que no? Aparte… no te venderías tu, yo lo haría…- dije animándola de alguna manera

-como se te ocurre tal cosa!? Quieres morir limpiando pisos??

-no moriré limpiando pisas… será solo un año y además…-TenTen volvió a interrumpirme

-no lee, no lo permitiré! Soy tu hermana mayor y como tal debo cuidarte y puedo mandarte, así que ve a tu cuarto!- dijo señalando la puerta

-yo… ya estoy en mi cuarto ono

-bueno…eh… pues entonces… no te vendas a un aristócrata!

-mira, debes pensarlo, no le digas nada a Gai-sensei, no dejare que me hagan nada, es mas si quieres mañana los conoces

-mañana?-dijo algo desconcertada

-Neji me dijo que mañana valla a verlo que me presentara a los aristócratas, si quieres venir… ven ^o^

-bien mañana iré…-TenTen no parece del todo convencida, pero esta algo avergonzada quizás por que fue Neji quien me contó sobre lo de los aristócratas

-y?

- no le diré a Gai, te lo juro

-gracias!- fui a darle un abrazo

-bueno, ahora vete a dormir

-si, y Gai-sensei?

-salio, o que se yo! No tengo ni idea, ya es tarde duérmete

-claro, y gracias otra ves

-…- TenTen no me respondió y salio por la puerta.

A decir verdad esto de venderme a un aristócrata me parece interesante… aunque suene muy mal decir "venderme" u.u

Me acosté en mi cama y me deje llevar por mis sueños…

_Continuara…_

**Explicaciones:**

**Aristócratas: eran los nobles de Atenas**

**Arcantes: eran nueve aristócratas elegidos para ser los sustitutos de un rey**

**Población considerada inferior: era la población mas pobre si llegar a ser esclavo. Lo que Gai dice sobre un rival suyo, quiere decir que uno de esta población no podía ser aristócrata, y menos un Arcante, o un rey.**

**Por esos siglos los mas pobres tenían mala cosecha y eso de venderse a un aristócrata era para que intercambien comida por ser "como esclavos" para un aristócrata.**

Jojo… eso es todo, quizás es corto el capi, pero tengo que enseñarle a mi hermano ingles así que me voy despidiendo ^^

Ojala que les guste la idea, y dejen reviews… bueno pronto subiré el próximo cap, en donde aparecerá la familia de los malvados aristócratas!!!! Muajajajajaja!!!!!!!!

o.o no se por que malvados, pero bueno

Bien adiós!!!!


End file.
